The Romulan Factor
by EvilTovan
Summary: The U.S.S. Eclipse has been scanning the neutral zones that have been quiet for sometime but now they have found something of terrible power...
1. Chapter1

**Chapter 1: Time – year 2377, stardate 55051.3**

**Location – Federation/Romulan Boarder edge, Hydrae Sector**

"No change Commander." Mike Abney said from the operations console beside the helmsman, Sara Chen. Commander Wellington, seated in the center chair nodded to operations then frowned.

"Hold our patrolling patterns Ensign, Mike maintain sensor sweeps of the area, this might not be the only one out here." The Commander confidently ordered.

Ensign Chen nodded and kept the ship on course to their next patrolling checkpoint while Ensign Abney continued scanning for anything that resembles a cloaked ship.

Wellington sat back a little in to his chair, rubbing his temples. It has been 17 hours since they discovered this lone Warbird patrolling the area the Romulans were looking for something or just appeared to be. Wellington thought about any possible threat this Warbird can be, however he couldn't find any, they had just as much right to be here as they were.

The computer at helm beeped, Sara ran her fingers across her board and looked back at the Commander. Mike's console beeped similar and he too turned to look at the commander.

"Sir, the Warbird has cloaked." Wellington raised a brow then nodded he turned to Saavon at the science stations. "Full sensorsweep please Lieutenant." He ordered.

"Aye sir." The rigid cold voice from the Vulcan responded to the Commander's request.

The Eclipse cruised past her check point then turned to the left and proceeded to the next check point at half impulse, her movement were graceful even for a Nebula class ship, a massive nearly 500 meters in length. The saucer section sat on a stardrive section but with out the 'neck' part as to its Galaxy class counterparts.

The scan results came in. "I cannot detect any cloaked ships or distortions near the Warbird's last known location."

Wellington scratched his face and nodded. "That means they're cloaked and probably looking at us r – " A green mass decloaked far to the left on the main screen, its surprising appearance stunned even Wellington. "I wonder what they're up to." He said to no one in particular.

"They're cloaking again." Mike reported. "And decloaking again." Everyone on the bridge looked at one another with questions. Wellington frowned and slumped in the center chair. "Mike, what's with them?"

The Ensign tapped brought up a renewed sensor scan every time the Warbird cloaked and decloaked and placed them in a cross section on a side of the main viewer. "It appears that their singularity core is interfering with their Cloaking device."

"And how is that possible?" He looked around for answers but no one replied. "All right then, lets give them a few hours if they're _really_ desperate for a Federation act now." Mike smirked at the comment and the rest give their affirmatives to the order. "And Mike, record how many times that Warbird cloaks and decloaks, I'm just curious." He grinned and the Ensign nodded.

Ensign Chen tapped and regulated the ship's course again then reported. "We just passed another check point we have 4 more left this should take about 10 minutes." Wellington nodded.

"Maintain course Ensign I'm going to set up a brief discussion. Saavon, you have the bridge." The Commander nodded to the bridge crew and walked into the Turbo Lift.

Lieutenant Saavon left her science console and stood by the center chair not sitting down. There was something on her mind and she was going to find out soon.

"Deck 4." Commander Wellington said to the computer then tapped upon his combadge. "Commander Wellington to holodeck 3, Captain are you there?"

A moment later a voice responded. "Oh hello Lewis, something on your mind?" Wellington scratched his face again.

"Yes sir, the Warbird we were monitoring 17 hours ago is undergoing some strange malfunctions with its cloaking device, its just cloaking and decloaking for no apparent reason. Oh, and sorry if I bothered you."

"Its quite all right Commander," The Captain's voice became more like a Captain in an instant. "I see our current situation, wake up Commander Barton and set up a meeting ASAP."

"Yes sir, meet you there in a minute." Wellington said and closed communications, the doors to the Turbo Lift opened and he stepped out.

At deck 8 holodeck 3, Captain Frank Sutherland sighed and looked up. "Computer save and end program. Save first." The computer beeped its confirmation then the facsimile of an old mystical space ship disappeared in a flash. He stepped out and walked towards the nearest turbo lift.

"Being on that old ship was really something." The middle-aged captain muttered after entering the turbo lift. "Deck 2." He said. He was sure that this could have waited for another hour or so but he was curious about the Romulan Warbird and his curiosity just couldn't wait. He never had close up encounters with Romulan battle ships before and he wasn't about to give up his chance.

The turbo lift opened with a light swoosh and the Captain stepped out and took a seat in the conference room.

Max Barton was snoring soundly oblivious to his surroundings not even the ship it self was in his mind now. All he could think of now was getting some rest. He deserved, after a week of political negotiations with several Ferengi businessmen he could finally relax and think about something better than tariffs, taxes and gold pressed Latium, like food. Max muttered something in his sleep then murmured, still oblivious to the world not even knowing that Commander Wellington has entered that now was staring at him in the face.

"Mom, more soup and potato salad please. Mmm that is delicious. Oh sure I would enjoy some of that." Wellington scratched his face again doing something to resist laughing. He gently tapped on his alarm clock panel and set it for one minute. He was being nice, considering the fact the meeting was going to happen in less than 4 minutes.

Tick tock tick tock. The time approached 1 minute then the panel rang a high-pitched ring. Max's eyes burst open and got up quickly, bumping his head into Wellington's in the process. Both of them staggered to find their vision then Wellington stumbled to the panel and turned the alarm off.

"Ouch," Wellington said silently. "Sorry about that Max." Commander Barton got out his uniform and rubbed his forehead rapidly. "Ouch indeed genius, so you broke into my quarters again. What's the excuse this time?" Wellington chuckled and pointed out the window. A massive green bulk appeared then disappeared.

"Well. We're near the Romulan neutral zone and that does look like a Warbird, and its cloaking and decloaking. That's what I woke you up for. Come on get dressed, the meeting is starting in 3 and a half minutes." Wellington grinned then walked out of the door.

Barton was faster than Wellington had estimated the second officer bolted out of his quarters and ran after Wellington and eventually catching up to him. "So we're dealing with Romulans now. Fun." He mused while putting on his shoes. The man ran with out shoes.

The two of them entered the turbo lift. "Deck 2."

"Ok people settle down, Wellington go ahead." The Captain spoke and the crowd at the table calmed. Chief Engineer Jack Stiles looked up then turned on the panel behind Wellington then nodded.

Wellington tapped on a control panel beside the display panel, the Romulan Warbird's appearing and disappearing act was shown, the recorded images of a few minutes ago. "As you can see, we have two possibilities here. Either the Romulans have finally gone insane or they're seriously malfunctioning."

Chief Medical Officer John Welch gave Wellington and smirking nod. "I bet my money on the first." He mused and the table laughed. Wellington went on. "Now, operations scanned and reported that their singularity core is – " An explosion rocked the ship and blinding light pierced the conference room's windows. The officers at the meeting held up their hands to shield their eyes from the light. It only lasted a few seconds then the light vanished along with Romulan Warbird. The light and the ship were replaced by a small shock wave that threw the Eclipse off her course.

The meeting was halted by this event while every one stumbled and collided with various objects, PADDS, table, display panels and the door.

"Brace for impact." The ship wide communications warned. John held on to the table and shook his head. "Are they always this late in reporting things?" Wellington smashed into the door and shook his head back. "No but this is the grave yard shift, no one expected this." The doctor nodded then shrugged.

The shock wave dissipated and The Eclipse returned to its normal bearings and course. The officers in the conference room got up and shook off the bumps and bruises they had. "To the bridge." Captain Sutherland ordered and the officers turned to the turbo lift.

"I've got remains sir!" Mike Abney reported as his new scan results were fed into his console. Lieutenant Saavon stood by the young ensign. "Have you confirmed that it is from the Warbird?" The Vulcan's voice never stirred, still as cold as it was 6 minutes ago.

Ensign Abney nodded. "Yes sir, composition and energy signature confirms it is from the RES S'Kiok no survivors." Saavon nodded. The turbo lift doors opened Captain Sutherland walked out first then Commander Wellington then Lieutenant Commander Barton, followed by Stiles and Welch.

"Report Lieutenant Saavon." He asked then stood by the operations console. Saavon turned and nodded. "We've detected a large explosion, highly energetic then a shock wave and followed by large amount of gamma emissions. However we sustained minimal damage from the result."

The Captain nodded then sat down at the center chair and tapped on the communications button. "This is the captain, secure all stations, secure all stations, all active personnel resume normal duties." He switched the communications off then looked up. "Well, what happened to our Romulan friends?"

Mike took a deep breath and looked back. "They're gone sir, all of them. No survivors." Sutherland nodded. "Ensign, patch us in to Starbase 174 get me Admiral Dayton." Mike Abney nodded and turned to work on his board.

Wellington looked suspicious. "Was that really them? Where are the debris?" Lieutenant Saavon returned to her station and reported her findings. "Standard _D'deridex_ class Warbird, hull composition confirmed, it's the Warbird sir, the remains of it. The energy signature is consistent with a Singularity Core explosion."

"So, the Romulans did nothing to save them selves?" John Welch remarked. The Captain looked up and nodded. "Or they didn't have time."

Wellington pondered then suggested. "We need permission to analyze that debris field sir." Captain nodded.

"But would they let us, they probably won't Romulans never let any one take a look at their secrets even if as of now its just space junk." The Captain said.

Ensign Abney turned. "Admiral Dayton, Starbase 174 is responding to our hails sir."

"Ah, good, on screen Ensign." Mike placed the image on the main viewer.

"So what's this Romulan crisis you're dragging me out of bed for Frank?" A man of his mid 40's said through his hands while rubbing his eyelids.

"The Warbird exploded, a singularity core breach. We got pictures." The Captain smirked then nodded to Ensign Abney to transmit them. "They were cloaking on and off for no reason minutes ago and they seem to be patrolling around for 17 hours. I don't know what their true motives are since they just blown up."

The Admiral yawned. "I see, you dragged me out of bed for this, oh geeze, Captain," Admiral Dayton paused and thought about something. "Do not enter the neutral zone, stay put I have to get this up with sector jag officer to see what we should do with diplomatic relations with the Romulans. Good night." The screen fizzed then revered back to space.

"All right you heard him people, I want scans and lots of them I want proof that debris are from the Romulans. Commander Barton, flex your diplomacy muscles and gather up a good argument in case the Romulans point fingers at us. Saavon, work with engineering and Operations, determine how that Warbird's Core detonated on its own. I want a report by morning. Thank you all. And now I'm going to bed." The Captain sheepishly stood up and walked towards the turbo lift and entered the door swooshed behind him.

Wellington looked around noting the people are busy working he turned to Doctor Welch. "What do you think?"

Welch shrugged his tired arms. "I still think they're paranoid and crazy. But not to this extent where they just spontaneously combust." Wellington nodded and sat into the center chair looking at the debris forming a field on the main viewer.

"All right, so the game begins."


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2: Time – year 2377, stardate 55051.6**

**Location – Romulan Boarder edge, Hydrae Sector**

The debris floated gently along the blackness of space, the light from a near by star made the pieces of metal and insulation glitter and sparkle. No one knew about the mysterious destruction of the S'Kiok only a small Nebula Class vessel on the other side of the boarder witnessed the demise of this massive warship.

The surroundings created an ominous glow all around, it was cold and dark in space but only to an extent, here however evil lurked in the shadows and the debris held the secret or did it?

An old Romulan Commander watched and thought all of these things from the bridge of his own Warbird, he watched helplessly as his comrades fall into the hands of destruction. But he knew he must not disclose his secret location, hiding cloaked beside a small moon in the system. He must remain cloaked and monitor the situation, would the Starfleet come closer to investigate or would it scurry back in to Federation strongholds?

The aged but experienced Commander stood up and walked towards the end of the bridge and entered a Turbo Lift the door closed behind him.

The RES Javlek hovered around a lifeless moon in the system watching, waiting, if the Starfleet vessel approached the debris they would soon follow behind, catching the criminals in the act. But one thing troubled the seasoned Commander, who did destroy their sister ship if the Federation did not?

The Romulan Commander stepped off level 4 of his magnificent vessel and slipped into his sleeping quarters equally as magnificent and sat upon a chair. He was deep in thought, troubled thought, he was not sure if he should stay and pursue the Federation vessel or return to Romulus and inform the high command. If he returned he would undoubtedly give up his commission as well as his reputation as a Romulan Commander.

He grimaced at the thought finally breaking off this stalemate of decisions. He will stay and monitor the situation and follow through his actions accordingly. If the Federation indeed destroyed the S'Kiok then they would pay the price, if they did not, then the Javlek would remain and investigate.

The Romulan Commander by the name of S'vok nodded to his mental plans and stood up walked to his plush bed and dropped upon it. He slept better than he ever had from the beginning of his command, he was finally accustomed to making decisions now and he will make the best ones for himself and his underlings aboard this massive bulk of a Warship. He slept more soundly as he ever had in his entire life.

On the bridge of the Eclipse tension was high, Lieutenant Saavon was at her science console, Commander Barton was in the center chair, Sara Chen continued at the helm and Mike Abney at the operations board. The tableaux was the same with one difference, Mr. Barton had the bridge this time. For the first time in his life he was less comfortable in the command seat then at his trusty weapons control. He scanned the main viewer for any distortions that might resemble a cloaked Warbird he found none.

_Am I the only one going paranoid around here?_ Barton thought glancing around the bridge. He was probably the only one, the Vulcan science officer look as impassive as 3 hours ago and Chen and Abney looked just as tired as he did. Max Barton looked down at the armrest and tapped upon it with a light finger, it was 0546. _No wonder, its almost 6 in the morning. _ He mentally mused and looked up.

As he stood up the aft Turbo Lift and a figure with 2 antennas walked out. The Junior Commander nodded to the Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Rhofistan, and yawned. The Andorian security officer gave the commander a big grin.

"Grave yard shift went okay?" The tall slim blue skinned man said. Barton gave a slight shrug and nodded.

"Plus a Warbird blew up nearly in our faces if it wasn't for the Neutral zone." The Andorian smirked and nodded. "I've heard. And I take it we're still doing nothing but patrolling for more Warbirds?" The Andorian inquired with a wiggle of his antenna.

"That's what the Captain said. Personally I want to get back to Federation space as fast as possible, its creepy over here." The human shuddered and pointed to the vast emptiness at the main viewer.

The armrest beeped, Commander Barton got his signal. "Gamma shift is relieved and please all, get some rest." The commander yawned as the Andorian gave him a nudge. "This was the Alpha shift sir, we've did a switch with schedule when we saw that Warbird."

The Commander yawned and shrugged. "Okay that's great. Correction, Alpha shift is relieved. Now go sleep for Pete's sake." Upon command, a few of the bridge crew rose and single filed walked towards the turbo lifts just as replacement officers entered the bridge from forward lifts relieving the remaining officers.

Barton nodded to the big Andorian. "The bridge is yours, please keep it in one piece and alert us when we have something to look at. And get the science department on those debris."

"Don't worry Sir all will be taken care of." Rhofistan grinned and sat in the center chair as Commander Barton sheepishly walked into a nearby lift. The exchange of personnel was swift only Mike Abney remained to study the debris with the science officers behind him.

"So what's our next move?" Commander Lewis Wellington said while the Captain stood up and gathered his thoughts. The middle aged Captain rubbed his eyebrows and gave a sigh and paced the ready room's deck plating.

"I don't know Lewis, this is indeed a sticky situation. We go into the Neutral zone the Romulans blame us. If we sit here and do nothing they probably have us all doomed to conspiracy charges. We were the only ones here when that Warbird blew. I don't like this one bit." Wellington nodded.

"And, we're still waiting on our Federation support." He added uncertainly. "We don't know how long before they respond." Captain Sutherland gave a grave nod and walked towards the replicator. "Tea, hot, green herbal bland." The computer chirped and a steamy mug of tea whirred into existence at the base of the replicator. He brought be mug to his couch and sat down still deep in thought Wellington fidgeted under the mental tension.

At last he broke the silence. "So we're waiting another couple of hours. Another Warbird will be on our case soon any way." The Captain sipped his tea and nodded slowly. Then smiled. "And so will another Starfleet ship. Hopefully." His smile vanished. Wellington sighed.

"I'll check with science on that debris analysis, anything else Captain?" The mid-aged man looked up. "No that's fine for now, keep every one posted you hear?"

"That won't be a problem, news travels fast here." Wellington nodded then walked out the door to the bridge."

As Wellington exited, the Captain stood up and placed his tea on the table. The game has begun and they moved the first pieces, when will the Romulans make their move? Frank Sutherland tried imagining all existing routes and outcomes and he knew what they had to do, stay. One way or another they weren't leaving this area in another hour they were staying.

"Commander." The Andorian stood up and greeted the Commander walking out of the ready room. Wellington smiled weakly and held up his hands. "Just passing by, please, carry on." The big Andorian man nodded and turned his attention back to the main viewer. With his back to the other half of the bridge he still heard the swoosh the turbo lift made when Wellington stepped inside.

"Status Ensign Abney?" His booming voice asked. Mike Abney turned and shook his head. "Still unchanged, however I am coordinating with the science department with the debris analysis, I just wish we could have a sample." The Andorian grinned and laughed.

"Perhaps you'll get it, hopefully without being tossed in a Romulan mining camp when you're done playing with ship debris." The Ensign's eyes widen and he nodded. "No sir we don't want that." The grinned "I don't like the smell of those camps anyway."

Rhofistan let out another laugh at the comment then acknowledged. "Understood, thank you Ensign."

The turbo lift moved swiftly through its tunnel downward through the ship sliding past numerous amounts of decks. Lewis Wellington looked at the shimmering lights as the turbo lift went down noticing the lights were not that bad, actually comforting. He didn't know why but the red-ish hue of the passing lights made him at ease with their current situation but it did and he was glad, the least thing the ship needed was an unstable first officer.

The turbo lift opened to deck 16 and the Commander stepped out and strode towards sickbay. The doctor was no doubt busy with his patients and physical examinations but when he was done with them he was quite bored, Wellington continued walking and eventually entering sickbay, no one was there except for a nurse and Doctor John Welch. _How surprising._ Wellington sarcastically thought then walked into the office.

"Morning Lewis, had your cup of coffee yet?" John Welch mused under his report not looking up at the Commander.

Wellington shrugged. "Actually I haven't slept yet, but I'll get a cup in the mess later. Busy?" The doctor turned to regard his friend and sighed. "Medical science has advanced so much it's just so easy to treat a broken arm here, a cut there and a heart transplant. You hardly get any patients at this time of peace."

"Right, I can't blame you." The Doctor shrugged.

"What can I do for you?" The Doctor turned off his computer and stood up. Wellington backed in to main sickbay as the Doctor walked out of his stuffy office. "I don't know, I'm guessing I'll review some analysis later, join me in the mess for breakfast?"

The Doctor checked off a padd from the nurse regarding a patient lying on a biobed then nodded. "Sure why not, it's not like he's going to get up and walk away right now." The doctor nodded to his assistance then turned to the door then walked out with Wellington in tow behind him.

"_How_ is your patient?" Wellington asked. Welch shrugged. "Oh, he had a quite nasty fall in the cargo bay, he's doing fine, a day of rest is all he needs." Wellington raised an eyebrow at the Doctor the nodded.

The two men turned a corner and walked into a turbo lift. "Deck 10." Wellington ordered then the turbo lift began its accent to the destination. Wellington couldn't help but noticing Welch's expression, he seemed weak willed for an unexplained reason as if his energy was sapped. He turned to look at his friend. "Hm, you look tired John."

John Welch shrugged. "I'm sure it's the low morale around here, tension is rising Lewis, these people don't like being here near the neutral zone, you should notice it."

"It eludes me John. I can't be as empathic as you right now, I'm quite drained." Wellington explained, but can't help but wonder how the topic was directed at him instead of the impassive doctor standing next to him but his thoughts were cut short as the turbo lift opened. Both of them exited and proceeded directly to the mess hall.

"I've got something Commander." The impassive voice spoke from Lieutenant Saavon on the science station. Commander Rhofistan stood up and walked slow to the science station. Once there he took a peek at the Vulcan's console and nodded for the lieutenant to go on.

"It's a subspace distortion, minor, very weak and very incoherent, It might be cloaked vessel with a very inefficient nullifier core." The Andorian twitched his antenna and the nodded. "Keep an eye on it Lieutenant, where is it exactly?"

The Vulcan's elegant fingers swooped by the buttons. "It's on the federation side. It may be a Romulan attempt." The science officer stopped to let it sink in. "Or it may be Klingon."

"Understood Lieutenant, if it cross the Neutral zone I want it tracked." Rhofistan nodded and returned to his seat.

"Yes sir." The Vulcan complied and continued to work on her station. Rhofistan however wasn't convinced that it was Klingon, there were too many variables already at work and this new found discovery might to an active Romulan plot to invade Federation space, or Klingon and other Federation worlds. But it was too early to tell right now.

Rhofistan tapped on the center chair's armrest, activating a communications line to the Captain. "Bridge to Captain Sutherland, please come in Captain." There was a wait then the COM buzzed. "Yes bridge, Sutherland here. Anything new?"

"Yes sir, science has discovered a possible cloaked vessel lingering in the area. It maybe Romulan, or Klingon." There was another pause. "Interesting, bring us to yellow alert and monitor that blip, report if something happens that is significant."

Rhofistan nodded. "Yes sir." And closed the com. "All right, Mr. Abney, yellow alert." The yellow uniformed ensign turned and nodded then pressed a button on his console. The commander confirmed the alert status change with a silent beep, the bridge yellow alert lights started blinking as well as the lights all over the ship. "We're at yellow alert sir." The Ensign reported.

Rhofistan nodded and sat back into his chair and stared at the main viewer. "I hope this doesn't take long." He mused.

"What happened John?" The Doctor looked at his friend then frowned.

"Isn't that obvious?" The Doctor's quiet voice spoke back.

"I'm not following, what's eating you?" Wellington sipped his synthale while waiting for his friend to spill his guts in front of him.

"Nothing." Doctor Welch said swiftly.

"I'm not buying it. Something is bothering you."

"You're right, but I'm sure yet and I am not going discuss it right now with you and the other people."

Wellington was taken aback but he recovered with another sip of his drink. He frowned himself and furrowed his left brow. He respected the Doctor's wishes but he was too curious. "May I ask why you're keeping this secret?"

John Welch lifted his head and nodded. "Patient-Doctor confidentiality Lewis, I know you'll understand and if my suspicions are correct then you'll know it soon. Don't it take the wrong way."

Wellington drained his cup and nodded. "I understand. Anything else that I should know about?" Wellington tried to say the words as non-intrusive as possible but he couldn't help fight back the curiosity in his voice. The impassive Doctor shook his head and sighed.

"Well, as you noticed, some of the crew are very agitated, it's like a ticking bomb down there." That Wellington understood perfectly, he simply nodded and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"It'll be over soon, I hope but you know these missions, they do take time to resolve. Especially when the Romulans lost a Warbird. They likely to blame us because we were the closest." John nodded.

"I see and now to prove our innocence we're sitting out here doing nothing." Wellington smirked. "Not nothing John, we're waiting for another Warbird or at least we find a way to find some cloaked ships around here."

"Why?"

"I think the Captain would like some of that debris to analyze." John cocked a brow.

"I hope he doesn't." Wellington nodded in agreement. "If I was a Vulcan I'd say 'logic dictates that we leave slowly and maturely since we did not commit the crime therefore we're free to leave.'" John Welch's eyes widen.

"I do agree with that but 1500 people lost their lives. We should have a shred of comment decency to investigate it." Wellington laughed.

"As soon as we cross that neutral zone Starfleet and Romulan Empire will be on our case." He stopped then realized what the Doctor really meant. "Hm, I agree with that John, we should leave immediately. Excuse me." John smiled weakly as his friend stood up. "No problem Commander." He teased as Wellington exited the mess.

"I am detecting a localized distortion, three distinct signatures, no wait, 4. They're 4 Romulan Warbirds decloaking sir." Rhofistan was blank faced and stared as the main viewer adjusted to the angle to their port as 4 gigantic green massive bulks appeared out of thin air, or space in this case.

"Open a channel to their lead ship." Rhofistan ordered quickly, Abney hastily opened a channel to them. "This is Lieutenant Commander Rhofistan of the Federation Vessel Eclipse, you have violated treaty agreement by crossing the neutral zone I demand your explanation immediate or you will face charges." Rhofistan's booming voice flowed through the comline from the Eclipse to the Romulan Flagship. A split second later a response came through.

"Federation Vessel this is Command S'Vok of the Romulan Warbird Javlek I am ordered to investigate an explosion and the destruction of our sister ship the S'Kiok. You were in the vicinity and you must be questioned as well. Comply and you will not be harmed, any attempts to leave this system will be taken as an act of war." Rhofistan stood by Mike Abney and switched the screen to mute.

"Okay..." The bridge crew was silent.

"Well put Commander." Ensign Abney commented. Rhofistan tapped on his combadge. "Bridge to ready room, Captain please come to the bridge please. There's someone you should see."

"Understood," There was a pause then the door to the ready room opened and out came Captain Sutherland he walked towards the Andorian Commander and sighed when he sawed the Romulan Commander's face. "Put him on!" He ordered.

"This is Captain Sutherland of the Eclipse, what do you want?" Commander S'Vok was not pleased and he repeated.

"We lost our sister ship the S'Kiok, you were in the vicinity when it occurred, we like to question you, if you attempt to leave the system it will be interpreted as an act of war and you will be destroyed." The Captain was bewildered.

"Commander, we had nothing to do with the destruction of the Warbird I assure you that, but if you board this ship I will have no choice but to resist and remind me who broken treaties first. And correct me if I'm wrong but do you Romulans always threaten people fi-"

"Captain, I'm reading a massive distortion in the Neutral Zone, it looks like a subspace explosion." Lieutenant Saavon's voice interrupted the heated word battle between one commanding officer and the other. Commander S'Vok was temporary distracted when his science officer walked over and reported something.

"What?!" The Romulan exclaimed and signaled his hand to his front. The main viewer flickered back to the four Romulan Warbirds in position to destroy the Eclipse if necessary. A second later the green bulks shifted and moved towards the neutral zone. Still frowning, Captain Sutherland diverted all his attention to Saavon.

"Okay, what about that distortion reading?" The Vulcan nodded and tapped a few commands on her console. The main viewer shifted to the Neutral Zone, a small glowing sphere was pulsating and growing exponentially as the four Warbirds approached.

"It's sending out dampening fields, the Warbirds are losing power. At current expansion it will reach critical mass in 20 seconds and explode. We have to leave." The Captain rubbed his brow and nodded.

"Helm, bring us about set course for Starbase 174, 1/3 third impulse, engage maximum warp when that thing has run its course. We don't want Romulans on us yet." The pilot nodded and tapped on her console.

"Course laid in." Captain Sutherland glanced back at Saavon. "Something is happening, the Warbird identified as the Javlek is pulling out, and engaging warp, the other Warbird, the Dhivael has also engaged its warp engines. However the other two Warbirds are both disabled. It's going to explode in 10 seconds." Captain Sutherland nodded.

"Okay Helm maximum warp, engage!" The helmsman's lifted finger touched down on a final command sequence and the Eclipse jolted into warp. Moments after the pulsating sphere flashed and exploded. As it flashed and pulsated it sent out massive amounts of radiation, energy and debris as it engulfed the two lifeless Warbirds.

"Captain I've got a level 5 shock wave approaching. Impact in 13 seconds!" Even in these conditions the Vulcan's voice continued to stay cold and impassive.

The captain nodded to his chief of security and sat down and tapped on the armrest. "Bridge to all decks, brace for impact. Sickbay, prepare for wounded. Engineering all power to shields." The commands were swift but effective, as the Captain finished his last commands an incredible force from the aft struck the ship.

"Shields are down to 47%! Inertial Dampening Fields are failing, Structural stress is 164% of tolerance, Warp engines are out so is impulse, hull breaches – " Mike Abney was cut short as a beam from the ceiling of the bridge collided on him as well as sparks flew every where on the bridge. It was chaos all over the ship.

The wave ripped through the Eclipse's shields as it made its past, flicking off some parts of the hull along with it. Minutes later, the wave dissipated, leaving The Eclipse disabled and adrift. Its running lights had been blown off the starboard nacelle was leaking plasma fumes the port was lifeless. Several areas on the ventral side on the saucer section were venting atmosphere. There were also several internal explosions as the primary power grid on deck 8 exploded in a cascade reaction. Now all lights aboard the vessel were off. The Eclipse was essentially a floating graveyard where people were buried alive.

Some where on deck 8, people trapped under bulkheads and overhead beams burned alive, no one heard their muffled cries for help. Somewhere in main engineering, an officer was disintegrated when the plasma coolant tank was ruptured; he or she never had a chance to scream. Somewhere on deck 23 an open circuit fatally electrocuted some one, when the panel from it fell loose during the impact. Somewhere on that ship, some one waited patiently for help not knowing if he or she would be rescued at all.

Commander S'Vok cursed under his breath as two ships from his taskforce were instantly destroyed right in front of him. He wanted to open fire on that pulsating sphere if it wasn't draining power from their weapon systems and shields. The crew aboard the Javlek and Dhivael were both very lucky, if he waited a second sooner even a fraction of a second it would have been a third or even complete destruction of this taskforce. If that happened then S'Vok would be held in shame in life a well as death. For he would not be a true Romulan and his family would hold the shame for him.

The Commander drooped his head and grimaced at the possibility. Then the belayed idea struck him. What if he captured the Federation vessel and dragged it back to Ch'Rihan? It would be a glorious ceremony as another Federation trophy will be brought back with them and the interrogations.

He grinned and looked up. "Erein Helev! Set course for last known location of USS Eclipse, warp 6 khre'Arrain Avark bring the cloak online. Execute." The two Romulan officers nodded and carried out their orders.

The Javlek banked to its port then its two massive warp nacelles flashed a green light then the green bulk propelled it self into warp then it shimmered and disappeared, without a trace.

Commander Wellington was unconscious. The good Doctor by his side gathered with a frown on his face. Welch stood up and looked around the dinning hall, it was a mess indeed. The chairs were all thrown to one side of the room, several overhead beams had fallen and some bulkheads collapsed. A plasma fire was burning in a corner beside the replicator. People were wounded everywhere only a few were in critical condition, Doctor Welch searched around for an emergency medkit and found one behind the bar counter. Wielding the kit the Doctor sat beside a young woman who wore 2 golden pips, a lieutenant, she was unconscious blood oozed out from the back of her head.

_Hairline fracture, possible skull microfracture and brain damage._ The Doctor thought and took out the medical tricorder and quickly scanned. The results were quick and the Doctor finished the diagnosis and quickly got to work. The medical kit was crude since it was an emergency one. It wasn't equipped with other chemicals but it had the basic ones. Doctor Welch fumbled through the kit and found a hypospray. "Ah, goody." He said and placing a vile of chemical into the bottom of the hypospray. He held the stick shaped hypospray to the lieutenant's neck and pressed, it made a slight hiss sound as the chemical was injected into the patient via sub-dermal transfer.

John Welch wiped his forehead then scanned his patient again, she was okay for now but she would require an orthnogenic regenerator to repair the skull fracture soon or else she would die. Quickly suppressing his fear he began working on the other patients.

"What does that mean?!" Captain Sutherland yelled across the bridge to an auxiliary engineering station. He was frustrated with all the systems going down and running on emergency power and lights. The yellow uniformed engineer at the console yelled back.

"I _mean _that when the wave clobbered us it knocked out several EPS grids on decks 8, 10, 15, 16, 18, 20 and 27, we have a scattered communications grid. And even with all the power I've got I still can't get them up, I think the communications regulator systems has been knocked off-line as well."

Captain Sutherland knocked then sighed. "Grab a few people with you and head to main engineering, make sure we get contact from main engineering, at least a com channel to main engineering." The engineer hastily nodded and got up. Two red uniformed officers nodded to the engineer and followed his lead into a Jeffery's' tube. The three men disappeared into the tube.

Mike Abney, at operations was working mad over reports from all over the ship. He took a moment and looked up. "Captain, we've got microfractures forming all over the ship, structural integrity is holding for now, main warp nacelle power lines has been ruptured, engineering did a forced emergency shut-off. Warp is out of the question. Our subspace communications array is left unpowered due to ruptured EPS conduits." The Captain nodded and turned to the Andorian standing next to him.

"Suggestions?" Rhofistan thought for a minute then shook his head. "Our priority should be communications, we have to get a message to Starbase 174, Admiral Dayton would dispatch a tug to get us and perhaps several fighters to escort us."

"I agree. Make it so Commander." Sutherland nodded and turned his attention back to Abney's console. The Andorian disappeared in a heartbeat into a Jeffery's' tube. "Ensign, scan the conduit frame work on deck 5 to deck 2, how much of a EPS grid is left?"

Mike Abney worked his console for a moment then turned. "44% of total capacity, I'm rerouting power to the subspace communications array sir."

The Captain smiled and nodded to the Ensign's eagerness. "Tie in the main deflector and send that distress signal." Ensign Abney grinned and busily keyed in a sequence of commands, the diagram appeared at his display and he tied in both components. A minute later he was finished. "Sending distress signal." The transmission was sent.

"I commend you on your effort Ensign, good work, keep up with out diagnostics and reports." The Captain said and walked towards the science console. "How are sensors holding up?"

Lieutenant Saavon rapidly tapped her station and reported. "Sensor resolution is down to 58%, we're operating on auxiliary power and emergency batteries and several sensor emitters on our hull has been ripped off clean." Sutherland nodded. "Keep at it lieutenant, I'll try to contact main engineering." The Vulcan didn't bother to look up but continued to work at her station.

Sutherland tapped on the flickering display and rerouted several damaged areas of the ship and found a suitable place for the energy to be channeled to. He tapped on his combadge. "Bridge to Main Engineering, respond." There was a pause then static. Sutherland frowned then rerouted the processing command program into a secondary computer core and tried again. "Bridge to Main engineering, respond." Again there was static then an unmistakable sound of an explosion.

Sutherland was shocked. "Come on Main engineering! Stiles! Jack! Anyone!" He shouted but all he got in return was more static.

Main Engineering was chaotic as it is all over the ship, the wounded all around them and sparks flew from almost all consoles, the plasma coolant tank was ruptured and teams in environmental suites had began sealing it off. Chief Engineer Jack Stiles was lying unconscious in a corner by the primary systems console beside him was another unconscious engineer. The medical team arrived some time ago and started treating the most injured but in the dimmed light it was a hard environment to work in.

On one of the Warp Core controller consoles the diagram displayed a miniature sized picture of the Warp Core its first segment was in green, the second was in orange red. To the side of the diagram, lines of data were outputted as the computer assessed the damage.

Several lines were beginning to blink one of them was "Core pressure 1670 KP, Core temperature at critical levels, Magnetic containment is below 17% Core breach imminent." As they were blinking the computer announced it on ship-wide communications.

"Oh great, some one check the primary magnetic interlock!" One of the engineers shouted. "Magnetic interlock has been breached!" Another yelled back. "I'm reinitializing the whole magnetic grid some one lock that interlock fast!" Another shouted. The medics were oblivious to the ship's predicament.

"Got it! Magnetic interlock locked and sealed. Activate the constrictors!"

"Done, magnetic constrictors online, magnetic containment is at 27%"

"Okay that's good keep it right there I'm bringing the reaction level down to 10%, then we'll shunt the energy directly into the secondary EPS grids that should get us some systems back. On my mark now."

"Ready!"

The engineer at the main warp core controllers tapped a few commands and ran to another console and tapped another set of commands. The other 3 engineers pulled out and took position around other consoles. The warp core groaned and its pulsating sound began to slow to a low frequency hum.

"It's working! Pressure is leveling off and temperature is in the light yellow!" An engineer said.

"Initiating mass energy allocation, stand by." Said the engineer at the power transmission grid. "Main power is online, 40%, I'm shunting all emergency power to the auxiliary EPS grids."

As the engineer at the energy distribution console worked the lights began to return to normal and the alarms began to fade.

"I've got communications back sir I'm hailing the Starbase." Said a busy Ensign Abney.

"Good, good, on screen." An exhausted Captain Sutherland stood by Operations. A moment later a familiar face appeared on the main view screen.

"Oh god, Captain Sutherland are you okay? Is the ship okay? What happened?" Sutherland's left eye sheepishly twitched at the questions. He held up his hand. "Please Admiral, send us a support tug and a few fighters, our encounter will be in my report, all of it."

"Good to hear Captain," Admiral Dayton looked left and nodded. "Captain, the Bessarion, Farragut and Sitak are dispatched towards your location. I hope you safely arrive at Starbase 174 captain there we can repair your ship." Sutherland nodded.

"I'll try coming home in one piece Admiral." Sutherland nodded with a smirk. The view screen flickered and the image of space was reverted back.

"Lieutenant Saavon, full sensor sweep what is out here with us?" The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and worked her boards. A moment later she lifted her head to report. "Three Federation vessels are on a intercept course with us, and a similar distortion is forming around the debris of two Romulan Warbirds."

"Distortion again? What sort of energy patterns?" The Vulcan tapped around her console. "Sensor resolution is limited, at this range it's registering the same disturbance a faulty Cloaking device. However I am not detecting something that looks like a ship. Perhaps a Klingon ship." The Captain sagged another breath and nodded.

"So noted lieutenant. Ensign Abney what's the ETA on those Federation ships?" The Ensign looked up. "5 minutes. Sir."

"Great, after this we all need shoreleave." A round of cheer came from every one except Saavon who still worked her console. The light on the bridge flickered again. "Stand down yellow alert." The yellow lights turned off and the bridge looked brighter. The captain walked back and took a seat in the center chair.

"Bridge to Engineering." A pause then a man responded. "Yes Captain?" Sutherland twitched his lip and continued. "Good work, continue on repairs."

"No need to ask twice sir." The engineer closed the communications before the captain could say anything.

_So it is turning out to be a happy ending after all_. The Captain mentally mused and let out a calm breath just as three Federation ships drop out of warp. One, USS Farragut also a Nebula vessel locked a tractor beam upon the Eclipse and began towing while the Bessarion, a sleek intrepid class and the Sitak a stocky Miranda class flanked the salvaging operation.

"Enarrain!" The Romulan first officer yelled from his post. "The Lloann'Na ship is being towed by another vessel of its kind flanked by another two other ships!" The once smirking with pride Romulan commander was now a depressed old man. He stood up and checked his first officer's scans, they were correct the prize has been snatched away.

"Alter course for Ch'Rihan warp 6." He said lifelessly. Now his sprit has truly been crushed, his burning fire now extinguished. He knew he had to return to Ch'Rihan to await his further instructions and trial when he had lost 2 Warbirds in the process of an investigation. He would be likely dismissed and striped of rank. He would no longer be a Romulan Commander but a disgrace to the Romulan Empire for a defeat today in the neutral zones. His disgrace would be laid on his family as well. He knew he was as good as dead.

Another Idea struck him and sat up again. "Helm, drop out of warp. Communications, Contact the Dhivael and tell them to meet with us right here, cloaked." The Romulan officer nodded and began typing in a command and sending out an encrypted message to another Warbird lurking closely.

Commander S'Vok was convinced that he could bring back the prize the one Nebula class ship that was out near the Neutral boarders but now there were 4 prizes near the boarder. With one Warbird it may no be enough, but with two. His ideas and plans became clearer he was now nearly convinced that his plans would succeed. He smirked once again and held his head high, he was a Romulan again. A full blood with two Warbirds under his control, he was determined to bring the 4 ships to the Empire.

"The Dhivael has responded, they will be here in 10 minutes." The operations officer reported. "Most excellent, Erein." He said, adding his grin after it. The plan was now in effect.


	3. Chapter3

**Chapter 3: Time – year 2377, stardate 55052.1**

**Location – Starbase 174, Hydrae Sector**

"Admiral, the three ships we sent out has the Eclipse in tow, they're coming back now." Said a young dark haired woman at an operations console. The Admiral turned from another officer. 

"Oh, good. Hail the Eclipse." Admiral Dayton said to the Ensign. The Ensign nodded then worked her boards for a moment.

The Admiral turned back to the officer beside him. "When they arrive, tell them to dock inside around docking bay 12 it's clear I believe." The yellow uniformed man nodded and took notes with his padd.

"Good, that'll be all thank you." The Officer nodded again and left the control tower, or OPS, and walked into a turbo lift. The operations officers later said. "Channel open Admiral. Captain Sutherland is responding."

The Admiral walked towards the view screen and stood there. "Captain." He said simply.

The view screen was focused on the image of the captain. The bridge was a little dark than usual but the figures were clearly identified. "Yes Admiral?"

The Captain of the Eclipse responded.

"I see you're ahead of schedule, you will be docking in bay 12, have your people notified, they'll be spending good time on Starbase 174." The Admiral grinned, the Captain returned it with a smile.

"Good to hear Admiral, we'll be arriving in less than 5 minutes at this speed." The Admiral nodded. The screen fizzed and reverted back to a image of space."

Admiral Dayton grinned again and looked at the operations officer at her console. "Inform repair crews that they are to repair the Eclipse once it docks." The young woman looked up and nodded then tapped a couple of buttons into her console.

The lights in sickbay were dim. Too dim for John Welch's taste, the power on the deck hasn't been restored yet but the ship was working at least. The Doctor buzzed from patient to patient with hyposprays and tricorders with the medical staff, the biobeds were lid to maximize protection for the patients in them. The patients had various injuries, from heavy scrapes, large incisions and lacerations to broken bones and fractured skulls. The doctor scanned the patient on biobed 4 he frowned at the scan results and shot a glance at his assistant.

"He's dead. Get him to a safe place in my office, we need all the biobeds." He said grimly. The assistant took a deep breath and nodded, two other assistants grabbed the dead patient's arms and legs then lifted the lifeless body to the Chief medical officer's office.

John Welch sighed and helped to lift another patient to the deserted biobed. He began his scans again and continued his work. He checked the scan results and breathed more easily. "This one is ok, dermal regenerator and he's good to go." He left biobed 4 to another one in the back. He did the same routine. The assistance ran around like bees in a hive working hard and fast to restore people to health.

Doctor Welch finished his scans and looked about nervously. He motioned to one of the passing assistants and yelled a quick word. "Hyronalyn!" The medic blinked then nodded and scurried off to the chemical tray. A second later the medic was back with a hypospray in his hand. John Welch nodded and took the hypospray with out looking back. He scanned the patient again and pressed the hypospray to the patient's neck. The medical device hissed as its cargo, Hyronalyn, is delivered into the patient's blood.

Hyronalyn, a chemical used to treat radiation poisoning a patient may have. The Doctor placed the hypospray forcibly in to the medic's hands then he scurried off again to help another patient resting on another biobed. John Welch's frown relaxed as the patient recovered from his ordeal with radiation.

Sickbay was now chaos as medics and doctors ran around the biobeds and lifting patients into and off the biobeds, the chemical trays were now being shoved and pulled in all directions. Hyposprays being handled, chemicals being injected and refilled John saw all of this and ran to another patient, he was doing his right, he noted. The brilliant dance of medics, chemicals, patients and medical devices continued.

Somewhere on deck 3, an unconscious Max Barton laid on the floor. The deck plating around him was covered with blood and burnt uniform and a ruptured plasma conduit. Another officer lay by the blown away panel, he wore a yellow uniform and had a deep gash in his forehead that was now bleeding. The blood seeped down from the deep wound on to his face and dripped on to his pants, the man didn't move.

"Oh, my head." The Junior Commander groaned then sat up backing his back onto a bulkhead that was also covered with burns. His eyes were still closed. He opened them and looked around, the lights in this section were operating it was quite bright. He winced and looked to his left a corridor lead down and turned to right. He turned to look at his right and got up. The junior lieutenant's eyes were lifelessly open, the blood continue to ooze out of a gash in his head, the red liquid dripped down and covered a small area around him. He was quite dead.

Commander Barton sighed and took the lieutenant's arms and lifted him on to his shoulders then applied his hand to the gash on the man's forehead with a little force, the bleeding was blocked. He looked at his uniform, which was now redder with the man's blood. He walked down the corridor and turned left.

On the bridge of the Eclipse things were looking brighter the lights were now fully operational and the debris and bulkhead pieces that fell during the impact of the wave were now nicely tucked into the Captain's Ready room. Captain Sutherland worked in the back with a couple of officers discussing the repairs and reports. Helm and operations were abandoned, as was just about every other console the bridge, almost all of the officers were either cleaning up the mess or continuing with repairs in the side or in the back.

"How much more power can we get from the Warp Core right now? Safely I might add." The Captain asked a yellow uniformed man with a beard. He shook his head.

"I don't know sir, I say we can raise it back to 60 but 61 is pushing it. The core containment has been reinforced but I don't know if they'd hold if we increase reaction rate." The bearded man conferred with his padd and another engineer beside him, they both seemed to be in an agreement.

"Hmm... Understood, keep it at around 60% for now, any problems shut it down, now what other power generators do we have that is safely functional?" The other man nodded.

"We resorted to the rest of our fusion reactors, they don't pump out much power but it is enough to the containment and replicator systems on their toes. And after we activated the other 4 we kept main power steady at 46% and restored power to shields." The Captain nodded again.

"Looks good men. How are repairs?" The other engineer noted it was his turn and continued with help from his padd.

"The power is stable however we've taxed out some of other auxiliary ESP conduit. Decks 26 to 30 are losing lights, gravity plating and life support, we've evacuated the decks but we don't know how much people were in there. Warp Engines have been locked down and powered down, the plasma leaks are sealed, ship-wide communications have also been restored except to unpowered areas shields are back online if they're needed. Structural integrity has also been reinforced. Overall I'd say we're looking at a few days of repair, hours when we arrive at the star base."

Captain Sutherland smiled. "Good work. How is Chief Stiles?" The engineers looked at one another. "In sickbay, the Doctor didn't let us stay. He said it'd disrupt his work." Sutherland sighed then blinked. "Ah, good then hopefully he is there already. I wonder how many lost their lives today." The engineers were silent. "Sorry, lost in thought. Carry on."

The engineers nodded then left the bridge. He walked towards a collapsed duranium beam and held the small piece of metal in his hands. He looked upon its burns and areas where it was once connected to a stem bolt in the ceiling and wondered what would happen if the ship were as fragile as this piece of metal would be now. He shook his head and dismissed the thought. He walked back to his smudged chair and laid the piece of metal in it, as a reminder of this event. He was going to keep the metal as souvenir.

Two cloaked Romulan Warbirds lurked in the neutral zone and crept into Federation space. Commander S'Vok sat in his chair on the bridge of the Javlek, his energy was renewed and his eyes were filled with fire of determination.

"Status on the Lloann'Na vessels?" He barked.

The operations officer turned and nodded. "They have arrived at Starbase 174 and have docked in its bay."

The Commander frowned then nodded. His mind was racing, he needed another way to lure their ships out to the neutral zone then capture them. It would bring the empire great goods of all categories.

Sub commander K'vlove turned to see his commander he wondered why this mission of investigation made him so furious and determined at the same time. It was after all only 1 ship and 2 lost Warbirds. But he knew if S'Vok ever returned to the Empire empty handed and lost large amounts of resources he would be stripped of his rank and his head will hung in shame.

K'vlove knew what S'Vok was doing, he was going to equalize the equation, he was going to have those ships, one-way or the other. K'vlove was concerned, this perhaps would be a template for a successful mission but if they fail, their lives could be lost. The Sub commander monitored his instruments and kept his thoughts going, if this happened, it could provoke a Federation Romulan war.

Something broke his sequence of thoughts. "Commander, the energy field that destroyed 3 of our ships has increased in diameter its over 700 meters now. The Radiation around that area has increased by 300% and increasing exponentially." S'Vok raised an eyebrow.

"Cause?"

"Unknown. The readings are going off of our instruments. I recommend we keep our distance." The Sub commander reported hastily.

"Helm, maintain distance between us and that thing, at least a million kilometers." The Commander ordered. The young Romulan centurion tapped his console.

The Warbird shifted its position and entered deeper into Federation space with another ship closely behind it.

The pulsating energy field seems to be expanding at an accelerated rate now it spat out radiation and a little bit of debris when it destroyed and eaten 3 Warbirds.

"The Eclipse has docked. Repair crews have been dispatched as well as medical teams." The young woman at operations reported. Admiral Dayton nodded and turned to leave the control tower. He stepped into a turbo lift and ordered for the docking ports.

The Eclipse finished its docking procedures now it was latched on to a docking strut inside the big Starbase dome. The crew began to evacuate the ship in an orderly fashion through the air locks and transporters. Things were still busy in engineering and sickbay and bridge but the station personnel were already dispatched to help to heal and repair the wounded and the ship.

The lights in Sickbay were now on full, the biobeds were all filled with patients. Max Barton was standing by the doctor as he treated the ship's first officer. Jack Stiles was also out in another biobed in the aft areas of sickbay. Numerous other crewmen laid on numerous biobeds receiving treatment.

John Welch the chief medical officer had been working for a long time to restore health to all the wounded crewmembers that were now under his care. After clearing another patient he finally noticed Max Barton and the dead officer in his arms. He stopped and examined the officer.

He nodded and pointed to his office Max understood and brought the man in his arms to the Doctor's office and laid him down then walked out.

"How many?" Barton asked. The Doctor took a moment to refresh his memory. Then continued to work on the patients, using the equipment and chemicals as fast as he could.

"8 so far. I don't know how many more could be dead on the lower decks." John Welch grimaced. Commander Barton nodded then got out of the way to let the doctor work he walked out of sickbay and headed for a nearby air lock.

The Doctor fought valiantly with the medical equipment in his hands and around sickbay but 8 have already perished how many more would it be? Welch was grief stricken as the medical staff from the station barged in on the Doctor and the patients. Doctor Welch looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

The leading officer stuck out a hand, she was taller him and more vibrant than he was right now, he took her hand and shook it limply. Chief Medical Officer Trell Erias looked at him with a troubled look. The Doctor ignored the other medical team and continued to treat the wounded that was all around him.

The Trill medical chief took this as her greetings then looked to the rest of he staff. "Get all the wounded stabilized and transported to the station infirmary." A bearded man nodded. "Right away doctor." The team behind the Trill dispersed and each began to inspect the wounded patients on the biobeds.

Erias stood by Welch who seems troubled with the patient. "He's slipping out of my fingers." The troubled Doctor said quietly. The Station medical chief took a peak at the tricorder readings then handed the Doctor a hypospray.

John took the hypospray and nodded. "I know, my only choice." He wielded the hypospray and stuck it firmly in the patients arm. The patient, a short man with a teal shirt, started to convulse for a second then relaxed. John Welch scanned the man again and sighed.

"Thank you, he's going to be fine." He said to his station counterpart who merely smiled at the comment. "Now we move them to the Starbase as soon as possible." The Erias said.

"Are you sure you're going to get all of them? Even the ones that may have been trapped in the lower decks?" Welch sounded more skeptical then depressed but Erias nodded confidently.

"Please Doctor. We're here to assist you. We'll begin the evacuation now, would you like to join us?" Erias offered.

"Of course, I need to keep an eye on my patients." The Doctor said flatly, sighed and gathered his used equipment and set it on the tray. The station medical staff did an efficient job at stabilizing the wounded they nodded to the chief that the patients were ready for transport.

"Good work, inform transporter room to directly to the infirmary." Erias said. The bearded assistant nodded then took a count when he was satisfied he tapped his communicator.

"Pryaor to transporter 7, 38 to beam directly to sickbay." The communicator beeped as soon the order was issued. A second later sickbay was deserted.

Admiral Dayton was standing by the window in the briefing room, the rest of Eclipse's senior staff sat in the chairs behind him. The Admiral turned and took a seat in the front then waited for them to quiet down.

"Okay, you encountered them first, what can you tell me about this?" Admiral tapped a panel to activate the holographic display. The display turned on a pulsating circular image appeared, it was moving, probably a record from some time. Sutherland noted. The Admiral turned back.

"I also got Romulans who claim that you destroyed 3 of their ships and that really seem impossible." The admiral got a round of smirks and coughs. "So the question is what did happen out there today?" Sutherland shrugged then explained from start to finish about what happened. The cloaking malfunction, the energy singularity and the strange distortion in the neutral zone.

The Admiral nodded then sagged into his chair, he was perplexed beyond comprehension. The rest of the senior staff told the rest the tale from different locations of the ship. An hour passed before the Admiral got tired with all the speculations and theories, he stood up. "Get some rest every one we reconvene here in 1700 hours, I'll gather my scientists and we'll compare notes. Dismissed." The rest of them noted, got then left the briefing. All except Captain Sutherland and Doctor Welch. The Admiral stood there.

"Gentlemen?"

John Welch looked up. "How many did we lose?" The Captain glanced at his medical chief.

"The number is not certain yet the engineering teams reported they rescued all of them trapped in the lower decks. I'll have a report filed in 10 minutes." The Doctor nodded and stood up.

"Thanks. I think I'll wait 10 more." The Admiral nodded and turned to face Captain Sutherland. "You want some thing too?" The Captain stood up then sighed.

"No, just thinking, thank you all." The three men left the briefing room, Sutherland turned to head for the mess hall, and Doctor Welch followed the Admiral to the control tower.

"Admiral on deck." A short yellow uniformed woman said when Dayton stepped on to the bridge. "Please, carry on." The Admiral casually said and led the Doctor to a console.

"I know losing people isn't exciting but if it will make you sleep better knowing the casualty, wait here for the number, it should be here any second now." The Doctor said nothing but stare at the console, waiting.

They waited 2 minutes then the data came up. The Doctor sighed and relieved breath. "Thank you Admiral and your personnel." John looked at the number again just to be sure it was correct. "Nine." The Admiral nodded.

"The engineering crews found no one on those lower decks, I guess I should commend your security department for evacuating them fast. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Cofile did not survive. His wounds were too severe to be treated in time."

"His heart was failing. I know." The Admiral patted the Doctor on his shoulder. "Get some sleep." The Doctor looked up then stumbled into the turbo lift. His duty was finished for now, and he could sleep now knowing the others will still live when awake, but nine will not. This reminder was added to various other reminders he had in his past. It would take time for him to recover but he will recover.

"Lewis." The Captain shook his first officer's arm. "Sutherland to Wellington. Report." The Captain mused. The first officer winced then opened his eyes to meet with the captain's gaze.

"Whoa, what did I drink last night?" The first officer grinned widely then began to sat up Sutherland placed a firm hand on his shoulders and pushed gently downward. Wellington gave up and lied by down.

"Okay what happened? Where's John?" He paused then chuckled. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary aboard Starbase 174." Wellington relaxed as his captain explained their current situation to him or rather how the current situation resolved and the casualty report.

"All in a day's work huh?" The captain's grave expression remained. Wellington cut off his silliness and nodded. "When are we expecting a memorial service for the nine?"

"Tomorrow, 0900 hours holodeck 6. There's a meeting in a few hours, if you're feeling up to it I'd like you to attend." Captain Sutherland glanced at another biobed. "How's Stiles?" Wellington thought for a moment.

"I remember someone said he was stabilized for transport so I guess he'll be alright. I'll try to attend."

"Good, try your best for now don't over exert yourself, The Eclipse and its wounded are in good hands." Wellington nodded. "They've got a good doctor, Trill I believe." The Captain's solid impressions broke and he smiled.

"Take care for now I have prepare for a briefing."

"Understood."

The Captain turned and left the infirmary. Doctor Erias walked from another biobed to Commander Wellington's.

"How do you feel Commander?" Wellington took a chance and sat up. He felt better then groaned. "What happened to my head? Did some hit me with a bulkhead?" The Trill doctor shook her head.

"Not a bulkhead or else you won't be sane enough to be talking to me. No, you had a minor concussion - a couple of classes caught you in the temple. The Eclipse's CMO told me himself. He said he was with you when the wave hit." Erias couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

Wellington muttered something that wasn't coherent, rubbed his head then nodded. "Now I remember – His synthale glass got me."

"And you smashed your head against your own glass." The Trill Doctor added. Wellington nodded then rubbed his temple again. Though the wound was gone he could still feel tingling sensation when he touched it.

"How is my friend?" Wellington pointed to Jack Stiles, who seems peacefully asleep. Doctor Erias nodded then walked to the chief engineer's biobed and checked his status.

"Fractured right arm, left leg, third degree plasma burns on his left forearm. His condition is stable although we're keeping him here for 20 hours of observation. I must say your Doctor John Welch is a efficient worker." The Trill doctor tried to keep her voice as impassive as she could but failed miserably when her voice spelt out amazement.

"Impressive, eh?" Wellington caught a wind of that amazement and lay back down again. He thought about Welch, Barton and himself the good times they've had as cadets and now senior officers. But deep down he knew only he and Barton were still cadets and Welch was the one who really grown from his work.

There was silence until a gasp broke it. Wellington shot up as if startled by the chief engineer's raspy gasp. Doctor Erias merely turned her head to address the engineer.

"Commander Stiles, how are you feeling?" The Doctor checked the engineer's vitals while she waited for a response.

Jack Stiles, Chief Engineer of The Eclipse looked around with frightened eyes he sat up and stood. His burns were only partially visible and the rest of his wounds were healed, as if they were never inflicted. He looked Wellington then at the nurses then at Trill Doctor then around the infirmary. Wellington sat up and stood up as well.

"Jack?" Wellington spoke softly as if to calm a frightened child. The Engineer stood there with tension hung around him like a blanket.

"W-w-wh-where am I? What is this place?" Doctor Erias placed a hang on the engineer's arms and maneuvered him back on to the biobed the engineer complied with out a word.

"You're on Starbase 174 in the infirmary. If you have any questions regarding your health please ask me or any of my assistants. How are you feeling Commander?"

The Engineer surveyed himself and nodded. "Fine, where's the Eclipse, did she survive?" Wellington walked to his chief engineer and intervened.

"Thanks to your skills and fine trained engineering staff, yes. She's docked with the station. The engineer sighed relieved.

"Thank god." He muttered. "I feel like hell." Wellington smirked.

"Don't we all. Now we now how border-cutters feel when these things happen." Stiles nodded then obediently climbed on to his biobed. Doctor Erias motioned Wellington to do the same. Wellington shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you Doctor. I have a briefing to prepare as well." The Trill doctor smiled then shook her head. "One more hour then you can go." Wellington knew fighting against the medical staff wouldn't help him when it comes to his physicals so he climbed back into his biobed and lied down as well.

"Good. Now I will finish my scans." The doctor gracefully glided to the biobed scanners and tapped a few commands.

_This is going to be a very long hour. _Wellington thought to himself and closed his eyes.

"I think you should see this Admiral." The dark hair woman at operations said then tapped a command to transform the main viewer. The main viewer flickered then an image appeared. It was circular almost taking up all the main viewer's space its strange energies vibrated against the dark background. Its energy pulsated. The Admiral stared at the strange phenomenon.

"What is it? ..." He murmured the science officers scrambled at their stations to get a clean reading from the neutral zone. "Its large, 1.63 kilometers in diameter, spherical, its radiating a lot of radiation, scans stop at the interior of it – a dampening field.

The Admiral seemed perplexed by this strange occurrence but noted something that he saw before. "Patch an uplink to The Eclipse's sensor logs, if I am right then what we're seeing is the same thing that created that large subspace shockwave."

The operations officer nodded then worked her boards for a moment and accessed the Eclipse's sensor logs. "You're right Admiral it is the same thing same energy signatures and radiation signatures just ... 600 times stronger."

"600?" The Admiral repeated the statistics.

"Yes, 600." The control tower was silent for a second.

"But what is it?" Admiral took it silence as the answer – which no one knows.

The Admiral stood by the operations console and laid a finger on the station communicator. "Control Tower to Captain Sutherland, report to the CT at once."

It took Sutherland a couple of minutes until he stepped onto the Control tower. He took a position next to Admiral Dayton. Sutherland stared at the pulsating image on the main viewer.

"I thought it reached critical mass and exploded." Admiral Dayton raised an eyebrow at him.

"Apparently it didn't. It's growing, fast I might add." Captain Sutherland blinked.

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know."

"Scans?"

"Inconclusive." One of the science officers answered.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." Said the Admiral

"Indeed." Replied the Captain.

"I hope our meeting at 1700 would be more enlightening. You may go if you wish."

"Noted Admiral." Sutherland nodded then left the control Tower. The door swooshed behind him.

"Science, I want all available data on that thing logged, keep scanning use any means to the most data out of our sensors and scanners. We have to find out if this is a threat or just an misunderstanding." The Admiral said continued to stare at the main viewer.

"Aye sir I'll log all the data into one file." One of the science officers at the science station reported. Admiral Dayton didn't bother to respond he knew his officer's abilities and he trusted in them.

The science officers continued to peck away at their control panels and sensor readouts, they were one crack team aboard the Starbase and they had all the resource they needed to find out what this strange dazzling spectacle of swirling soup of matter and energy is.

The lead science officer compiled a complete report for this experiment and began tapping in notes furiously as the data quickly displayed. He had no time to chat only time to test and get results from them.


End file.
